blashcofandomcom-20200213-history
Blashco HQ
Blashco HQ refers to the primary location used during blashco production's 1.0 era. It includes the house of Asher Refailov and neighboring yard used as almost every outside scenes. Blashco HQ has been featured in just under one hundred shorts and can be easily mapped out due to how much coverage is offered. Interior The interior of Blashco HQ includes four stories and bedrooms, and three bathrooms. The first three seasons of blashco 1.0 each only feature one film that isn't shot, at lest in part, at Blashco HQ: Tree Man V, Sword and Jerry's Forgotten Past, respectively. After season four, Asher's house continued to be a main staple location, though the crew did expand their shooting locations. Asher's Room / Upstairs Asher's room is where all of the blashco films were edited, as well as where many scenes were shot. Most famously, Asher's room is the exclusive location for the film The Matrix: Retarded, as well as Winston & Co, Destination Finale, Nooblarticus 5000 and Explosions. The upstairs also includes Granny's room, Arielle's room and a bathroom. The stairwell is used in many films as well, including Poseidon and A Random Suspect. Kitchen / Dining Room / Living Room The main floor of the house has been utilized in many films, including The Real World: Asher's House, most of Nooblarticus 6000, The CM, and many scenes from the Kasamoto series. Foyer The foyer, also on the main floor, was the first location used in the first shot of Open House. It is a crucial location in Jerry's Forgotten Past Duex, and is where Mikey gives his infamous speech to Asher in Poseidon. It houses the front door, the primary entrance and exit to and from the house. TV Room The TV room is among the largest rooms in Blashco HQ. Primary scenes from The CM, Open House, etc. all take place here. It also has the final bed room and bathroom. Basement / Garage The garage is often used as a battle arena, as in The Matrix: Resituated and A Sloppy Gelato Fest, which takes place primarily in the basement area of Blashco HQ. The rarity Dribbles takes place exclusively in the basement, save for the first scene. Exterior As actively as the interior of Blashco HQ was utilized, the exterior, including surrounding yards were commonplace in blashco 1.0 productions. Front Yard / Driveway Moreso than the front yard, the driveway was heavily used in early blashco productions. The entirety of Jimmy Ford was shot there, as well as the second and third Matrix films, and the musical finale of Kasamoto IV, among many others. Back Yard Much of The Kasamoto series was shot in the back yard. For much of the 1.0 era, there was a trampoline in the back yard, though it was rarely utilized. Usually, the back yard just linked the interior of Blashco HQ with the concept of outside, and would soon cut elsewhere. Side Yard The side yard was very scarcely used, though it was featured in the second matrix film. A rare film from later in the 1.0 era, Blow-Dart, was filmed exclusively at Blashco HQ, and had a non-linear storyline centered around locations inside and outside of the house. The back, side and front yards, Asher's room, the entire main floor and downstairs bathroom are all featured in this rather-long short. The side yard is noteable for being the access point to the neighbouring yard, which was relatively secluded. Wooded Area The most-widely used outside area in blashco 1.0 was a friend's back yard, which at one point was turned into a biking practice ground with mounts and various trails. The Lost series, much of the Kasamoto series, A Random Suspect, as well as many early films from The Horror series were shot in this wooded area, less than thirty seconds from Blashco HQ. Aftermath As of 2014, Asher's family still resides in the household. Category:1.0